Whatever a Sun Will Always Sing is You
by horchatita394
Summary: So Dave's been away for a while and he and Sebastian have a bit of pent up energy. There, that's your summary.


**A/N:** Oh dear God I am exhausted, and an hour late. I'm SORRY. I didn't know I was going to battle so long with this. IF YOU FIND THE PLOT LET ME KNOW CAUSE LOL, NO.** Warnings? I guess? For all the smut? They are as follows: **_lots of cursing, blow-jobs, rimming, actual penetrative sex_ (aren't these a bit rididiculous I mean I'm SAYING IT'S SMUT, anyway). Yeah. Be warned. Please please please let me know what you think, I seriously have no idea what the quality of this is and I'd love to know. Ok. Enough about me. Enjoy.

* * *

**Dave (9:46 AM):** ya know when I set out to clean the kitchen I didn't expect to find a DVD in the toaster. Just saying.

**Me (9:47 AM):** But we never use the toaster so it's fine. Put it back.

**Dave (9:47 AM):** lol yeah you wish, like I'm not gonna watch something you hid in the toaster

**Me (9:48 AM):** Dave don't. And stop texting me when I'm in class.

Dave.

David.

Don't.

**Dave (9:54 AM):** I thought we erased this.

**Sebastian (9:54 AM):** SORRY! I'M SORRY. OK?

Babe, come on you really want to get rid of that though?

Yogi?

Ok throw it; it's the only one, I swear.

Dave?

**Dave (10:03 AM): **You're so fucking hot.

**Me (10:04 AM):** ) See wasn't I smart to keep it? Ok lecture, see you at home.

**Dave (10:05 AM)**: I never get to see you like this.

I mean your ass is one thing.

But your ass while you're fucking me, I mean…

**Me (10:07 AM)**: Class… I'm in class.

**Dave (10:12 AM):** You can see your tattoo starting to shine at like the third thrust.

You sweat a lot ya know?

It's delicious.

**Me (10:14 AM):** If I have to go up and defend an argument with a boner you're fucked David.

So much trouble.

**Dave (10:20 AM):** Did I ever thank you for helping me set up the surround sound btw? I mean you're loud, but with the speakers I can hear your moans from the room.

**Me (10:22 AM):** Fuck this I haven't heard a word this woman has said in 15 minutes, I'm coming home. You. Are. So. Screwed.

When he arrives, slamming the door and taking deep ragged breaths, he starts for the bedroom before he notices Dave sitting on the couch, something stupid and definitely not sex-tape-like playing on mute, "You fucker!"

He can see Dave's shoulders shaking in silent laughter, "You took _forever_."

Sebastian stares, mouth agape, "What you finished?"

He turns to him, a sweet mock innocent smile on his lips, "Oh, you wanted me to wait for you?"He stands sort of dumbfounded as Dave gets up and pulls him close. Like a fucking teddy bear damn it and no, that's not going to fly. He can feel Dave's laughter reverberating against his own chest, his brown eyes mischievous. Sebastian cranes his neck to kiss him but Dave dodges his lips, leaving Sebastian with no choice but to bite down on the bastard's shoulder as he rocks his hips against his, "You son of a bitch."

Dave only laughs more openly and holds him up against the door, nose nudging under his ear and breath tickling the side of his neck driving him crazy.

"Well that's not nice Seb," he teases softly, "not nice at all."

He whines a bit as he bites and tugged at Dave's earlobe, "Not nice? I'll tell you what's not nice you bitch, driving uphill with no AC and a boner."

Dave growls softly, pressing him harder onto the door, the handle is stabbing him in the back and Dave's hand trails so fucking slowly all hesitant finger tips over the waistband of his jeans, getting so very close nearly grazing under his belt before skirting away, upwards to his chest, the fabric of his shirt clinging to the stupid sweat he worked up as he drove in the infernal heat. Dave chuckles as the back of Sebastian's head bangs against the door and his words come out low and breathless, "Oh you _fucking _asshole."

Sebastian pulls himself up as he grips Dave's shoulders and wraps his legs tight around the other man's waist. The smile fades from Dave's face as Sebastian nearly topples them over but Dave manages to keep them balanced, holding Sebastian up against the wall.

He holds one arm out to brace them against the wall and uses his free hand to move Sebastian's sweat slick hair out his eyes, "You were really hot you know? Maybe the camera inspires you."

Sebastian pulls his lips away from their dutiful work at his neck and sneers, "What you mean I'm not usually hot?"

"I mean," he says, hand still brushing at his hair, "you're usually gorgeous, and that you could've been a great porn star. That's all."

Sebastian rocks his hips, smirking as it makes Dave groan under his breath, "Hmm there's still time. I might do a few indie films, you know how many strippers are in my legal writing course?"

Dave smiles, not his sexy smile but his I'm so damn in love with you smile, the one Sebastian tried to tell himself was stupid and awkward for the longest time before he gave up and admitted it was hot. It also made his stomach do weird things so he leans forward and kisses him, a slow progression from closed lips to warring tongues before he feels himself being pulled away from the wall. He clings tighter, knowing he's safe but still terrified to fall until Dave manages to land them rather awkwardly on the couch. Sebastian wastes no time in taking advantage and straddling Dave.

He smirks down at Dave, bracing his hands against Dave's chest, "You're going to make me fail that course."

Dave traces a hand down Sebastian's arm, his gaze unapologetic until Sebastian thrusts his hips down. Dave's hand stutters and falls to the side as Sebastian carries on into a slow rhythm.

"Fuck Seb, please," the low growling tone sends electricity down Sebastian's spine but he manages to maintain his flawless smirk.

He rocks his hips eliciting another wordless groan, "See the dangers of teasing, David? See who you're messing with here?" He leans forward and continues to rut against him, slow and purposeful, punctuating his words, "Don't. Sext me. During. Class."

In spite of Sebastian's cunning technique Dave manages to sit up, one arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him close so that his straining tented jeans stab Dave's abdomen. Dave's hands are surprisingly agile, unbuttoning and slipping off Seb's shirt quickly kissing over his chest as Sebastian starts to arch back, the flexible son of a bitch.

He lays Sebastian down, allowing himself to be gentle now that he has him distracted. He knows if his lips weren't tracing patterns around Sebastian's chest he wouldn't give in so docilely. He starts tracing his hands over Sebastian's sides and then slowing as he reaches down. He smiles triumphantly as Sebastian's eyes snapped open and he gasps like he has no idea how they ended up in this position.

"You…" he noses along his neck as he palms the straining bulge of his briefs, making Sebastian's breath hitch, "you shouldn't have kept that video."

He watches as Sebastian's teeth dig into his lip and his eyes flutter closed under Dave's ministrations. He pulls his t-shirt over his head and then turns Sebastian onto his stomach and pushes him forward with a playful shove.

Dave is entranced as the muscles of Sebastian's back flex and relax, as his shoulders rise and fall with each harsh breath making the dark inked words on his shoulder look alive. He leans forward; trailing soft kisses up his spine, his hands moving around to trace the pattern of Sebastian's abs. They slow down, they speed up, and they torture and tease as he presses his lips to the nape of his neck. His chest is pressed to Sebastian's back and his lips are at his ear, "It's just been too long, babe. I was looking forward to waking up and finding you drooling on your pillow and you're off in that stupid class and I missed you."

When Sebastian spins in his arms his glare is unmistakable, "You missed me? YOU missed ME? Well it sure didn't sound like it_. Hey babe you know who I met today? Babe Chicago is so cool. The game was amazing Seb._ I mean if I didn't know any better I'd have thought you were getting laid in football heaven because you sounded fucking thrilled."

Dave finds the resulting pout freaking adorable but he doesn't tell him that, "I was thrilled and I missed you and I was not getting laid."

"And you're not _going_ to get laid if you don't shut up," Sebastian pulls him down into another kiss, skillful and tempting. His lips press dry against Dave's at first, determined, pushing and molding until he's good and ready to let his tongue slip between them. It runs over the roof of Dave's mouth and it almost makes him lose his already precarious balance on the couch. Sebastian's tongue is always thorough, as if each kiss were a first exploration; as if here were mapping and memorizing every centimeter it came across.

Sebastian forgets or just doesn't care that they're on a couch because he tries to spin them over once again, always trying to be on top. They end up sprawled on the cold tiled floor, wincing at the shock against their warmed up skin. Dave hisses, "Shit I hit the coffee table."

Sebastian scrambles to look at Dave's side, "Crap, babe I'm sorry."

Dave bit his lip from commenting on how cute Sebastian was when he got all flustered and concerned, "Kiss it better?"

The smirk bloomed almost immediately on Sebastian's lips, "Well someone's determined this morning. Bed?"

Dave stole an all too brief kiss before standing, "Bed."

* * *

Sebastian hates saying things he's thinking during sex, it makes him feel way too much in all the wrong ways and that one time he cried and he doesn't want to do that right now so he doesn't let his lips or his mind stray too far from Dave's skin. It makes him feel powerful, always does. He knows that Dave is stronger than him, that he could pin him down and take control and that if he doesn't it's because of the things Sebastian does to him, because he has trouble forming sentences and planning out movements and using his strength when the rare gusts of wind from their tired old fan hits the wet trails Sebastian leaves on his skin.

Still he likes the rough wrestle for power as they roll on and off each other, enjoys the frustrated growls when their clothes just don't cooperate, "I hate these fucking jeans."

He grins as he watches Dave fumble with the disturbingly tight pants. "These are my extra credit jeans," he laughs breathlessly; "I passed many an undergraduate course because of these fucking jeans."

That only seems to bring out more of a growling determination in Dave to get them off. When he finally succeeds he has absolutely nothing to say about his lack of underwear and just moves to cover Sebastian's body with his own, stupid jeans that need to be burned left abandoned on the floor.

Sebastian pulls him closer, raking his blunt nails along the back of Dave's shoulders he ducks and leaves a trail of teasing biting kisses along his chest. He does so until Dave's arms begin to relax from their possessive grip and then, quick as lightning, slips his tongue out to trace the determined pattern of his name across Dave's collarbone. He smirks, satisfied with the surprised moan Dave lets out. He lets his tongue flicker out again and circles vague doodles with the very tip, his palms spreading wide on Dave's sides to feel every goose bump he can reach as he lets his breath cool the wet skin.

He takes advantage of Dave's loose limbs and closed eyes to undo his pants and shove them off with impatient hands and ankles. He rolls them over, on his own strength and Dave's own malleable state. He aches to be touched, but even more so he aches to torture Dave for his stupid abandonment, for his evil mid-lecture sexting, and for his overall unfair hotness. Going around, being beautiful and kind and secretly intellectual and so fucking hot, Sebastian feels the irrational urge to give him a thousand reasons to never leave again, "You know what I missed most?"

Dave is trying to arch his hips up high enough to reach Sebastian's elusive ones, "What's that? Teasing me to tears?"

"That… and…," he leans his upper body closer, keeping his hips and their cocks well enough apart. He presses his lips close to his ear and just breathes for a moment, smiling as he whispers, "I missed our morning blow-jobs. It drove me crazy, waking up and going without. Without the sounds you make, without the taste of you, without the hot mess of you coming in my mouth."'

Dave whimpers under him, "_Fuck, Seb_."

"In a minute," he smirks, voice still soft and his ass still high above the bed, "or maybe a bit longer… I'm telling you I need to blow you before I hit withdrawal. Who would've thought, huh Yogi? I'm a bit of a cumslut for you."

Dave mouths at the junction between his neck and shoulders, "God I missed you."

He lets his hips fall and his mind goes blank for a moment as they brush against each other and Dave lets one of those fucking perfectly pitched moans fall from his lips. He pulls away again, congratulating and cursing himself for his will power as Dave whines and pleads with him, "Shhh baby I wanna try something."

He scrambles onto his knees beside Dave as the other man looks at him, his gaze a mixture of arousal, frustration, and curiosity. Sebastian bites his lip and tilts his head, looking over Dave's body and developing a quick strategy, "Close your eyes."

Dave spares him a doubtful glance for another moment before laying back and snapping his eyes shut.

Sebastian feels only slightly ridiculous at trying this but to hell if he can't try stupid positions with his boyfriend of six years. So sixty-nine had been mostly hilarious and unsuccessful but there was a thrilling quality to the spiderman blowjob that he was interested in. He straddles Dave with his ass facing him; he'd been talking about what a great ass he had before right? There, blowjob and a show.

He smiles as his lips brush the tip of Dave's cock because somehow the adorable little whimper sounds surprised like what else did he think Sebastian was going for here?

He wasn't joking when he said he missed this. He missed the way Dave's legs always trembled when he took him in deep, how he started cursing just around the time he swirled his tongue in perfect circles around the head of his cock. He missed the way his hands grabbed at him and clung as if the earth were going to crack beneath them. It's all such an oddly hot combination of sexy and familiar, that he's caught completely off guard when he feels Dave's hands grab at his ass and spread him open.

He could ask him what the hell he's doing but A) he's not that stupid and B) his mouth is really much more pleasantly occupied right now and, "Mmmphh!"

He wonders if it's legitimate to miss something that isn't routine at all because the feeling of Dave's shy perfect tongue teasing flicks and wet circles into him might be the most perfect thing that man has ever done with his mouth. His own mouth has slowed to a distracted mouthing and he tries to pry himself from the mind blowing sensation of Dave's tongue thrusting more and more confidently into him just long enough to redouble his efforts into sucking just as noisily as he knows Dave loves, just loud enough to drive him insane.

He falters when Dave slips a finger in beside his tongue, the slide rough because there's no lube except for the spit and the sweat because it's fucking noon and they should do dirty things like this in the middle of the day _always_. He doesn't know when it turned into a competition but he's so _so_ fucking sure that he'll get him off before Dave manages to make him come that the twist of tongue, and the finger that crooks just the right way and hit that perfect fucking spot and the warm sweat slick hand on his much neglected cock catch him off guard in their perfectly timed assault and he's thrown over in a moment, almost choking around Dave as his muscles tense and he comes, his breathing ragged as he pulls off head thrown back in a moan that sounds so absolutely wrecked to his own ears that he can feel Dave twitch beneath him.

He can hear the deep breathy laugh coming from Dave as he tries to lick and kiss at him even though he can't even remember where he left his head and he feels himself pulled and turned up, until he's facing Dave's satisfied little smirk, "Know what I missed most?"

He shakes his head all too slow and wraps his arms around Dave's shoulder and God he's so fucking clingy and stupid and smiley after he comes it's just not fucking fair but it's fine because Dave is clingy like that all the time. "I missed holding you this close and pretending that we never have to move again and," he feels the chill of lube and everything feels a thousand times more and it's all slower and faster at the same time and Dave is still talking, something about togetherness and coming which makes a lot of sense as he starts to push inside him too gently but not gently enough.

He tries to match Dave's thrusts and he knows the attempt is feeble but Dave is there, Dave to take care of him like he always has, to feel real and solid when nothing else around him does. He feels the strong arms and the gentle hands running through his hair and the perfect made for him feeling of Dave buried deep inside him, his movements faltering every so often as he makes those heartbreaking noises, cracked and torn and beautiful.

It doesn't take long or it has possibly been ages and the sun burning through the window may be a whole different sunrise but Dave comes as he rakes his nails just this side of rough, leaving the tiny marks of himself on Sebastian's back, the ones Sebastian likes to see over his shoulder in the mirror in the morning, likes to know he has on him as he goes throughout the day, likes to feel ache and prickle and be kissed away the next night and know he's always going to be, "_Mine mine mine_."

When they wake up the sun is high in the sky and the shouts of a soccer game in the street are better than any chorus of stupid little birds, just as long as they're waking up like this again, sheets messy and arms tangled in ache inducing pretzels around each other, "Mmm welcome home."

Dave smiles, impossibly childlike year after year and after every fucking thing, "Good to be home."

Sebastian rolls even closer, his burying his face onto Dave's chest to breathe him in and God he's clingy all the time too isn't he?

Dave clears his throat and kisses his forehead, "So about the tape."

He groans but doesn't look up, "I kept it cause I miss you. You're gone all the time."

He can feel Dave laughing even though he can't hear it, "I leave like once a month."

"Bad'nough," he grumbles, "can I keep it?"

Dave's teasing tone is entirely to awake for Sebastian's taste, "Am I ever going to find every copy you've made?"

He shakes his head against Dave's shoulder, "Nuh uh."

This time his laugh is loud and real and here. Yeah so maybe he's clingy, maybe he'll keep working on making him stay always and never going to stupid sporting games for stupid newspaper articles ever again. Dave pulls him closer and settles around him again, shifting in to sleep some more with him, "Ok, but keep them somewhere else. I think I wanna have toast whenever we get out of bed."

They drift off to sleep once again, to dreams of home and heat and the sexiest piece toast on Earth.

* * *

**A/N**: This is legit the first time I write something this explicit at this length and I have no idea how I did so reviews would be honestly very appreciated. Love to love you all!


End file.
